cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty's Full Perspective of Deemo 2.0
ANY COMPLAINT REGARDING IRRELEVANCY IS INTOLERABLE Now that I've finally bought every collection, I can share my experiences with the new songs. Yay(?) The Rehashed Collection That Everyone Loves So Much - aka, King Rosabel(l) Collection *'Lord of Crimson Rose' Easy (2): FC 99.97% Normal (5): FC 99.98% (Deemo's math is so weird...) Hard (7): FC 99.91 This chart proves to be harder than the original Cytus chart. That Myosotis-esque drag almost got me. A solid Lv7. *'Predawn' Easy (4): AC Normal (7): FC 99.94% Hard (9): 96.68% --> FC 99.80% If you're looking for the easiest Lv9 in this update, then look no further (although, I did screw up at the end...). Predawn has a challenging set of drags and grouped notes while still maintaining the fun factor. The Normal chart is one of the best I've played too. The song itself is till mediocre... *'The Fallen BOOOOOOOO' Easy (1): AC Normal (4): AC Hard (7): AC (you get the drill...) Atrocious. Abhorrent. Horrendous. The chart is just a Deemo skin of the original chart, just what I expected from this kitchen sponge. I can't believe I played it three times in a row... *'Where You Are Not' Easy (3): FC 99.95% Normal (7): 98.84% --> FC 99.89% Hard (9): 93.56% --> 97.59% Holy crap...this one is intense. Train them rusty fingers of yours, 'cause this is an insane drag + grouped note fest. Just like Predawn, this is a fun Lv9 to play, but still keeping its mediocrity... *'Music' Easy (2): FC 99.98% Normal (6): FC 99.95% Hard (8): 97.49% --> FC 99.76% God...FINALLY! This is the moment I've been yearning for ever since I started this godforsaken collection! This chart got dramatically buffed from the original one. The finale was amazing (though intense...) The Collection That I Have A Vague Feeling It'll Get Overshadowed - aka, Aioi Collection *'CREAM STEW' Easy (3): FC 99.98% Normal (6): FC 99.94% Hard (9): FC 99.85 Eh...never mind, this is the easiest Lv9 this update introduced. It feels like a harder version of Little Corgi's Dream, with more spice to it. It is worthy of a Lv9 though. I mean, man...it has a grand total of 971 notes. The song itself is darn catchy btw, just what I'd expect from Aioi. *'I can not say' Easy (3): AC Normal (5): FC 99.95% Hard (7): FC 99.94% This song is so soothing and simple. As for the chart, it needs a downgrade. It belongs in the Lv6 domain, it is enjoyable nevertheless. *'Image' Easy (4): FC 99.99% Normal (6): FC 99.95% Hard (8): FC 99.88% Say hello to my favorite song in this collection. Kamata's singing never ceases to amaze me. >< *'Kireigoto' Easy (2): AC Normal (5): FC 99.99% Hard (7): FC 99.96% Well...this is another puny Lv7. But hey, the song is great. *'NEW WORLD' Easy (4): FC 99.98% Normal (6): FC 99.99% (more awkward math...) Hard (8): FC 99.95% If you think Rayark lazily slapped this song in Deemo without any consideration, then you're totally wrong. It feels fresh with the newly added piano, and new lyrics were added. I found it to be much better than the original version. The Collection That Everyone Hyped So Much For...Including Me - aka, M2U X NICODE Collection (possible ship?) *'Loadstar' Easy (2): FC 99.98% Normal (6): FC 99.95% Hard (7): FC 99.93% A nice introductory to this collection, with an eastern-esque tune mixed with M2U X NICODE soothing piano goodness. The chart is rather simple, but worthy of a Lv7. *'Lune' Easy (4): FC 99.96% Normal (8): FC 99.64% Hard (10): 86.89% Get ready for some finger-breaking mayhem, 'cause this song spawns a colossal amount of grouped notes. This is one of the easiest Lv10s IMO. The song itself is one of the best to ever grace Deemo. *'Moon Halo' Easy (3): AC Normal (6): FC 99.97% Hard (8): FC 99.94% Sounds like a waltz, and I love it! The chart is one the easiest Lv8s, still enjoyable regardless. *'Stellar' Easy (4): AC Normal (6): FC 99.93% Hard (9): FC 99.45% Welp...this one was anti-climatic. I FC'd it on my first try. The killer is more of an easier version of Imagining's nefarious click + drag pattern. As for the song...OUTSTANDING! My favorite in this collection! *'Wicked Fate' Easy (4): FC 99.97% Normal (7): FC 99.86% Hard (9): 91.56% The title says it already; this song is so wicked. It creates an illusionary pattern by mixing both large notes and miniature notes, it needs a lot of studying. The song is just...good... The Collection That PITTY LOVES SO MUCH - aka, N.M.S.T Collection *'Farewell' Easy (1): AC Normal (4): FC 99.99% Hard (6): FC 99.97% You guys already know how much I want to use Angelic Sphere as a dummy for fatal nuclear experiments. But in this collection, this godsend of a collection, we have finally been graced with some REAL 3R2 songs. Farewell is a remedying, soothing and simple song that I never found myself getting bored from. *'Winter' Easy (2): AC Normal (5): FC 99.99% Hard (7): FC 99.96% Yes! Moar 3R2! This song perfectly gives the winter vibe. The chart is a child's play, but still keeping that fun factor. *'Fluffie Partie' Easy (3): FC 99.74 (don't ask...) Normal (7): FC 99.79 (Um...) Hard (8): FC 99.80 (I'm done with Deemo's math) One of the songs that I hyped so much for, and all that hype was worth it. The song is so funky, it sounds so Yamajet-like. The chart is easy...but beware of that abrupt grouped note. *'SNOWFLAAAAAAAKES' Easy (3): AC Normal (6): FC 99.98% Hard (9): FC 99.78% Words can't describe the state of awe I've been in ever since I listened to this mind-boggling song. The violin, the piano, everything! The chart is one of the best deigned Lv9s. These snowflake-shaped drags are so satisfying! This isn't just the best Deemo 2.0 song. No...it's my #1 Deemo song. Yeah...sorry Evolution Era. *'Kouyou' Easy (3): FC 99.99% Normal (7): 95.87% Hard (10): 84.38% This song actually appeals to me. The silent piano was wondrous, and the use of instrument is quite unique IMO. The chart gets criticized a lot. Yes, I know there are 15 second pauses here and there, and I can see how ponderous the buildup is. But man...that climax! All that buildup was worth it! Category:Blog posts